The use of Personal Area Networking (PAN) and radio frequency identification (RFID) wireless interfaces is prevalent within electronic devices. Cell phones may act as an RFID reader/client in a variety of applications including electronic transactions, inventory, or medical monitoring. These wireless interfaces allow cell phones to communicate with alternative hardware/software platforms other than mobile phone platforms.
Micro-SD cards, Mini-PCI, or other formats may be used to facilitate the PAN or RFID communication. However, building adjunct wireless-enabling circuits, such as those required for supporting Micro-SD cards, and Mini-PCI, into a cell phone or other electronic device may be too expensive and may reduce the phone user's ability to use a plug-in card such as Micro-SD cards or Mini-PCI for other applications.